Illuminated automobile flags and displays are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0104870 A1 discloses a wind powered car flag bearing an indicia such as a team logo. The car flag includes a first printed substrate which is a thin flexible translucent substrate that is colored to provide a first indicia and s second printed substrate which is a thin flexible translucent substrate that is colored to provide a second indicia. The first printed substrate faces in a first direction to be readable from a first side and the second printed substrate faces in a second direction to be readable from a second side. Sandwiched between the first printed substrate and the second printed substrate is a circuit substrate which is a thin transparent flexible material such as fabric or plastic onto which is affixed a plurality of LEDs. The LEDs are white or another suitable color to illuminate the logo and indicia of a specific message. The LEDs are electrically connected in series and to a generator. During assembly, the first printed substrate, the circuit substrate, and the second printed substrate are sewed together to form a flag including LED illumination lights in the middle layer between the two printed substrates and affixed in a predetermined position relative to the indicia on the printed substrates. A connecting substrate is a fabric material which is sewed to the flag in a sleeve like configuration such that it can be slipped over an adhering substrate to adhere the flag thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,889 discloses a vehicle lighted display device including a pair of spaced apart panes defining an opening along upper edges thereof; a frame member about the panes having opposed side walls and a bottom wall extending longitudinally between the side walls for holding the panes; an indicia sheet positioned between the panes and adapted to be inserted or removed through the opening; and a plurality of light assemblies spaced apart along the side walls. Each light assembly includes a cylindrical housing integrally extending through a respective side wall of the frame member and having a front portion and a rear portion; a light bulb disposed in the front portion; a magnet disposed in the rear portion for removably coupling the frame member to a metallic surface; a battery disposed in the rear portion; and means in the rear portion for moving the battery between a first position displaced from the light bulb when the frame member is not magnetically coupled to the metallic surface and a second position electrically connected to the light bulb when the frame member is magnetically coupled to the metallic surface, whereby the light bulb is energized when the frame member is magnetically coupled to the metallic surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,047 discloses an illuminated flag decal including a generally rectangular frame having a continuous transparent front face and an opaque back face. The frame defines an exterior and an interior wherein the interior is bounded by the frame around a perimeter, the front face and the back face. The continuous transparent front face defines an unimpeded visual area and a bordering perimeter. The decal further includes a plurality of suction cups for securing the generally rectangular frame to supporting surface, the plurality of suction cups being mounted in predetermined arrangement about the bordering perimeter of the exterior of the front face. The back face includes a removable backing for accessing the interior of the frame. At least one translucent flag is removably disposed on the interior of the unimpeded visual area of the front face. An illumination source is mounted on the interior of the frame between the front face and the back face, the illumination source illuminating the at least one translucent flag.